I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general, to supporting a torch, and in particular, to supporting a torch in an outdoor environment. The present invention includes a supporting portion, a receiving portion and an engaging portion.
This invention addresses a need to facilitate the placement and use of torches in a backyard or picnic area setting so that the torch is rigidly supported in a vertical manner and easily removable.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing torch holders are not satisfactory because known torch holders are attached to a chair, table, tree or other fixed object, such that the flame of the torch is in close proximity to some flammable property or to human beings.
To keep a torch away from other objects at an outdoor event, the present invention requires a torch to be supported by a torch holder inserted into the ground so that the torch holder is then free standing away from human beings and valuable or flammable property.
Other designs of free standing holders, or the like, have been provided for achieving supporting results, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,443 to Fetterman entitled "Support and Brace Thereof", U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,446 to Williams, entitled "Fishing Rod Support", U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,683 to Wagner, entitled "Portable Target Holder", or U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,801 to Porter, entitled "Temporary Sign Post". These designs have certain disadvantages such that the holders are provided with either less than sufficient support or burdensome features in terms of weight and manufacturing cost for holding a torch.
In addition, the prior art references do not show or teach an easy adjustment to torches with a diameter bigger than average. There is therefore a need in the art for effective, safe, and easy to adjust torch holders.